


Sammy's magical moose mane of awesomeness

by carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat



Series: Fluff or crack supernatural drables. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Moose Sam, Sam's Hair, magical moose manes, sam's hair is my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat/pseuds/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's hair gets damaged on a hunt and they must fix it or the world will end (metaphorically). Basically its just fluff and crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's magical moose mane of awesomeness

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but.......  
> hope you enjoy.

"Just cut it off, Sammy" Dean sighed as he looked at the dry, tangled hair in front of him. "NO! I like it at this length" Sam whined, running his hands through the singed hair. It had been a routine salt and burn it, with the exception of the fact that they had put too much lighter fluid on the bones and the flames had leaped up and burned Sam's moose hair.

The boys were now standing in the cheap motel bathroom, looking in the mirror, contemplating what to do about the frizzy mess. “Don’t girls get all these hair oil thingies that are supposed to be for dry hair?” Sam asked curiously, “whatever you say, Sammy” Dean laughed.

A few hours later they were back in the motel bathroom and armed with a bag full of strange hair products. They had gotten some strange looks while buying the assorted oils and creams but in the end they had managed to get some things that may help Sam get his fabulous Mane back and that’s all that counted .

Dean looked at the pile of colourful bottles and containers and sighed, “so how do you wanna do this Samantha?”, Sam looked up from the bottle of hair oil he had been reading, “this says, _apply to hair from tip to root making sure to coat all of the hair, apply shower cap or towel and leave for 2 hours before rinsing with lukewarm water, shampoo and condition as norma_ l, so I guess we do that” Sam suggested with a shrug. Sam sat on the closed toilet seat with an old towel wrapped loosely around his shoulders, stressing about his hair and how it must be returned to its formal glory and splendour. “Dude! This stuff stinks of flowers!” Dean said loudly after smelling the bottle curiously, “yeah, I know” Sam muttered. “Ready to do this Samantha?” Dean teased with a grin, “jerk”, “bitch” he retorted. Dean covered his hands in the oily mixture and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, he repeated this action until he felt Sam’s hair was properly covered. “There we go moose-punzel” (sorry I saw the nick name in another fic and I couldn't help using it) Dean stated, pulling the clear plastic cap over his ears. Dean tried to muffle his laughter at the sight of his pouting, moose brother sitting on the toilet, with a plastic shower cap on, but he couldn't help himself. They spent the next 2 hours looking for possible cases and waiting for Sam’s hair to finish de-frizzing. “Times up Sammy!” Dean called from the kitchen while getting himself another beer. Sam ambled of to the bathroom grumbling “this better work or else” under his breath moodily. 30 minutes later Sam comes strutting out of the bathroom grinning, flipping his now thankfully perfect hair out of his face, “so I guess it worked then?” Dean said, amusement clearly evident in his voice. Sam turned to Dean, grinning like a kid in a candy store, he took a deep breath and suddenly yelled, **“I HAVE MY MAGICAL MOOSE MANE OF AWESOMENESS BACK AGAIN, I AM UNBEATABLE!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please let me know what you thought!


End file.
